The Lightning Thief ADOPTED!
by HeartlessVampireGirl
Summary: Sequel to Eternity. Percy Jackson style! Movie version, sorry, haven't read books yet [now I have!]. Lover of Achilles, daughter of Poseidon, and sister of Percy; Arianna has to help her brother find her uncle's lightning bolt before time runs out! I only own Arianna. Sorry you guys, this is now going to be up for adoption due to my permanent lack of muse! ADOPTED BY mandy618!
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Poseidon waded through the water in his giant, god form. He glanced at an old man fishing on the docks, seeing him drop his pole in shock. Poseidon stepped out of the water onto the boardwalk, making a loud thud as his trident and appearance disappeared. He had shrunk to mortal size and now wore mortal clothing, never once faltering in his steps._

_He made his way through New York, heading towards the Empire State Building. Otherwise known as the entrance to Olympus. He paused, looking at the building from a distance before continuing on swiftly._

_"Zeus," he called out when he had reached the destination, walking towards the business man who was staring out the windows. "Poseidon," his brother acknowledged his presence, turning to face him._

_"It's been many years," Poseidon stated with narrowed eyes, wondering why he was called from his sea kingdom. Zeus ignored his remark and turned to the window again, resting his arm against it. "What do you see?" Zeus asked suddenly._

_Poseidon turned and gazed out the windows, only slightly confused. "Thunderclouds," he stated, still looking, wondering if that is what he was supposed to be seeing. "But no lightning," Zeus replied, not facing his brother._

_Poseidon whipped his head around shocked, meeting his brother's stony gaze. "Stolen," Zeus explained further, turning around and walking away slowly. "What? You think I took it? Omnipotence has blinded you, brother. We are forbidden from stealing each other's powers," Poseidon states angrily, following him._

_"But our children aren't," Zeus accused, glaring at him._

_"Arianna wouldn't do this. She wouldn't discard your trust. You know this as well as I," Poseidon roared._

_"You know that is not who I place the blame. Arianna is not at fault," Zeus replied expressionlessly. "You're accusing my son?" Poseidon asked incredulous. "I haven't seen him since he was a baby. He doesn't know me or even who he is because of you."_

_"If your son is the thief, I will send him to the depths of Tartarus," Zeus threatened, not even flinching when Poseidon grabbed the front of his clothes. "If you touch him, you will have the fight of your life," Poseidon hissed, shaking with rage. Zeus scowled and easily knocked the hands off his shirt._

_"He must return the bolt to me in 14 days, by midnight on the summer solstice," Zeus started before covering his mouth contemplatively as he walked towards the door, turning around to finish his statement, "or there will be war."_

_Zeus shot power at the stone door, making it shatter and the doorway fill with light. The two brothers glared at each other before Zeus walked though the threshold, leaving Poseidon to stare after him as the door rebuilt itself._

I shot up in bed with a horrified gasp, breathing heavily as Achilles shifted in his sleep beside me. I knew I had a vision of the confrontation between my father and my uncle. I ran a hand threw my tangled black hair and sighed, falling back onto my pillow. I turned on my side and cuddled close to my lover again, willing myself to sleep for the rest of the night, but a thought kept running through my head.

That was five days ago.

A/N: Alright, alright, alright! I said would start it tomorrow, but I just couldn't wait (and my Internet was screwing up so I wrote it) THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO ETERNITY! This is a story of Percy Jackson's (MOVIE) journey, with a little extra help from Achilles and Arianna (my favorite couple)! Lol, that was biased (I guess) I hope you guys like this story!


	2. Chapter 1: Brother

Chapter 1: Brother

That next morning, I awoke at dawn and quickly left to find my father. "Who is your son?" I burst out as soon as I found him, lounging in a throne with his trident beside him. He froze. "How do you know about Percy?" He asked nervously, standing up suddenly defensive. I raised an eyebrow but explained the curious dream I had the night before. He groaned then slammed himself back into his chair, looking exhausted.

"He is a demigod who was born 16 years ago. That's why I made the Poseidon cabin in the camp. Zeus believes Percy stole the lightning bolt. He has no idea that we exist though!" Father shouted in despair.

"Do not fear, father. Achilles and I will watch over him," I soothed the best I could. Poseidon looked up at me and nodded sadly, saying, "He's at Camp Half-Blood now. Go, you must leave soon. I will send an Iris message to Chiron, telling him of your arrival. Be safe."

I smiled brightly, kissing him on the cheek before hurrying off to awaken my lover. Later that morning, both Achilles and I were ready to go. I quickly grasped his hand and teleported us to the demigod camp near New York.

I was shocked when we both landed in a tree but regained my senses, only to scream in surprise and cling to a thick branch so I wouldn't fall out. It's sad that I'm afraid of falling out of a tree when I couldn't die. Achilles, who had actually found his way to flat ground during my screaming, started laughing hysterically at my predicament.

"Ha, ha. You've had your laugh, now help me down!" I shrieked at him. He _knows_ I hate heights! "After all these years, you'd think you would have gotten better at teleportation," he jested with a sly smirk after helping me from the tree.

"Be silent! And for that comment, you won't be getting anywhere near me tonight! Sleep with Ares, I'm sure he'd love that," I remarked, referring to the time Achilles had accidentally walked into Ares' room while he was with Aphrodite, somehow thinking it was mine. I still have no idea how he mixed the two up, but Ares had been pissed.

Achilles' tan face paled and he hurried to catch up with me as I walked towards the Big House angrily. "Ari, come on. Nothing happened in the tree! You're fine, don't send me to him!" He pleaded as we passed shocked or confused campers. Since we weren't part of the main 12, we weren't very well known by the demigods. Chiron sometimes tells our story around the fire though, seeing at he thinks it's funny how his student and a goddess ended up together. Don't worry, I don't get him either.

I sighed and turned around, pressing a soft but quick kiss to his lips, murmuring, "I guess I still cannot decline you anything."

"Arianna, Achilles, wonderful to see the two of you again. It's been quite a while," Chiron the Centaur greeted with a kind smile. "Percy just woke up from his fight with the Minotaur. The Satyr, Grover Underwood, is showing him around camp."

"Thank you, my old friend. My wife and I will wait in Poseidon's cabin for him. Please bring him up when he is done," Achilles said, bowing his head slightly. Chiron nodded before galloping off to rejoin the other Centaurs.

"It hasn't changed a bit," I said as we stopped in front of the huge cabin with the trident on it, having been there a few years before. Achilles agreed, capturing my lips in a passionate kiss as we ignored the Aphrodite daughters awing over us.

We soon stepped inside and patiently waited for my half-brother, which was thankfully extremely soon.

A/N: I hope I got most of the facts of the camp right. They don't give enough in the movie. I used the knowledge from what I've read in other PJ book fanfics. Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 2: Safety

Chapter 2: Safety

Achilles and I tensed when we heard three voices outside, then we stood up, anxious to meet my new brother. We rolled our eyes and shared a look when Aphrodite's daughters called for the Satyr, hearing him make an innuendo out of it.

"What is this place?" I listened to my little brother ask Chiron. "Welcome home. Your father had this built for you," the Centaur explained, patting Percy on the back and leading him inside. "Wow," Percy said in awe, pausing to take it all in. "This whole place is mine?" He continued to look around when Chiron agreed, picking up the trident.

"This thing's got some weight to it," Percy stated, twisting it around in his hands. He looked out at the water then turned back to look at the trident again. "My father is Poseidon!" He exclaimed. I nudged Achilles in the ribs when he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"God of the seas," Chiron said. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" Percy demanded, turning to look at the centaur. "It was for your own safety. It's exceedingly rare for a child to be born to one of the big three. The last one your own father had was roughly 3,000 years ago," Chiron explained further, making Percy look up in shock.

"It's true, Percy Jackson. You're very powerful. A threat," I said, stepping into view with Achilles at my side. "A threat? Who am I threatening? And who are you two?" He asked confused.

"Poseidon's brothers, Zeus and Hades," Chiron answered, ignoring the last. "That's why your mother married your step-father. His pungent odor masked the smell of your blood and hid you from anything, or anyone, the gods would send to kill you."

"My mother put up with that creep to protect me?" Percy asked. We three nodded. "I wish I'd known. She sacrificed so much for me. Now she's gone," he said hopelessly. "Percy, that's what parents do. They protect their young until they can't anymore. Sometimes their protection lives on when you think they won't come back," I told him sadly, making him stop walking.

"And since my wife and my mentor have decided to skip the introductions, I'll do it for them. I am Achilles and this is Arianna, your sister," my husband introduced, pushing me towards the teenager who stared blankly up at us.

"Wait, Achilles? Like the real Achilles who died during the Trojan war?" Percy asked. Achilles nodded with a grin, glad his name really did live on like his mother told him it would. "How is that possible? Prince Paris killed you!" Achilles glowered at the Trojan's name and I winced, carefully maneuvering my way between them.

"I wouldn't mention Paris if I were you," I whispered to my brother. "I came here to protect you, not get you killed." Percy gulped but nodded. "Then yes, he is the real Achilles. I saved him. Only Odysseus knew," I told him, knowing Achilles was frowning sadly behind me.

"Oh, alright then. I guess I'll believe about anything now," Percy said. "So, what do we do now?" Achilles, Chiron, and I all shared a smirk. Time for training.

A/N: Yes, I know Percy had another brother in the books, (a cyclops right?) but I don't feel like putting him in here. Remember, movie version. SCHOOL IS ALMOST OVER! XD Finals, boooo! DX This is all I can write right now (my arms hurt). Thank you everyone for adding my story to their favs/story alerts! Have a nice day!


	4. NAU! ADOPTION

I am soooo sorry everyone, but as you can see, I haven't updated _The Lightning Thief_ in a very long time (HOLY S**T! Has it really been a year!? OVER a year!?) I haven't really been writing at all this past year and when I have been, it's on the novel I'm writing to publish [or 4 novels that I can't make my mind up on]

So, obviously, I'm not going to be updated anymore.

FEAR NOT (sorry, had to do that), my fellow (and wonderful) readers, this story, from this point on, has been put up for **ADOPTION**! Which is honestly really sad because I had the next chapter planned out and everything, I just can't write it. It always sounds so wrong! T^T

As it is, this does NOT mean I have given up on Arianna and Achilles (or writing any of my other stories, my newest Hoot update, which I also haven't updated in almost a year, will [hopefully] be up by the end of the month. I swear it will be extra long with a bonus chapter because I have made you guys wait so long!)

PM me if you want to adopt my story and I will be checking to see what you are doing to it (NOT CRITICIZING! I LoVe to read and would love to see how you go about adding Achilles and Arianna into the PJO:LT either storyline or movie line [finally read the books, but I still like the movie better because I saw it first...and now I've trailed off again])

So best of luck to anyone who wants it! Ja Ne!


End file.
